Shut up and Kiss me
by chaboopie
Summary: This is a LJ Lily James Comedy Romance LoveHate relationship. May Contain lemon in later chapters...what am I talking about may? WILL contain lemon in later chapters


Diclaimer: Well I don't own Harry Potter or I don't have any part in this so yeah. JK Rowlings has all rights!

A/N: Keep in mind I haven't written a HP Fic in like YEARS so bear with me xD This is also a weird fic..really weird anyways read and enjoy!

There will be lemon but in the later chapters!

Chapter 1:

Lily was sitting by the lake, the wind blowing in her red hair and the cool misty water sprayed on her face gently. She sat there blissfully, serene. Nothing, not even the owl's hooting can take her out of her place of peace. She closed her eyes and listened to the sound oh the wind softly howling in her ears.

"Oi, heads up!" shouted a boy.

Lily still remained focus on the calming waves that she was surrounded by and the feeling of relaxation brought her onto another state of mind in which she had so needed to achieve. Until _THUMP_! Something small but hard hit her head. She slowly opened her eyes rubbing the bump on her head that was slowly swelling and throbbing with pain.

"What in bloody hell?" she said angrily

"Oi! I said heads up." James said as he went over to see it in the lake to try to find the object.

"James you nitwit you could've blinded me!" she said furiously standing up, continuing to rub the bump on her head.

"Relax red it's only a remembrall!" James said still looking for it "Now, where did that bloody thing go?" he mumbled to himself.

"I swear James your aim is like your hair!" she said grabbing her books and tossing them into her book bag.

"As in its stylish?" he asked cocking an eyebrow and smiling.

"No..." she said looking at him "As in it's safety hazard!" she snapped walking away.

James walked back to the Marauders with a huge grin on his face tossing the ball up with his left hand and trying to catch it with his right, but it bounced off his fingers and fell onto the grass. He laid down beside a sitting Remus closed his eyes and sighed.

"Okay Big Shot, who's the girl?" Sirius said looking down at James.

"Whatever are you talking about Padfoot? Can't a guy go fetch his remembrall without having some girl involved?" He replied trying his best not to grin but it was one of the hardest thing he had to do during that moment.

"Prongs you look like you've just been made Qudditch captain and had a good shag!" Remus said.

"My dear Moony, that dream shall be decided next year after all-" he opened his eyes "We are only in our sixth year"

"And the shag?" Peter asked eagerly "You're going to shag someone aren't you? I bet you are too. Is it Marilyn? Ruthie? Or how about Marianne? Or-"

"Shut it Wormtail, I am not going to shag anyone nor do I have the desire to shag anyone-"

"Right because the biggest player in Hogwarts doesn't feel for a good shag?" Sirius said cocking his eyebrow and smirking

"You didn't let me finish" he said in a dignified tone "-as I was saying I don't have the desire to shag anyone now!"

"Uh-oh Padfoot I'm starting to smell something?" Remus grinned

"Really? Cause I think I smell it too...Could it be the stench that's coming from Snape?" Padfoot sneered loudly as a pasty pale boy with long greasy hair walked passed them. He seemed to be mumbling something under his breath but was quickly silenced when James' eyes glared out from behind his glasses.

"OR-" Moony emphasized to cut the split second tension that they has just suddenly experienced "it could be all that shit that's coming out of Prong's mouth!"

"Who knows they both smell the same to me..."Sirius chuckled.

"You two are so funny- "he said sarcastically "I almost forgot to laugh!"

"Well you better remember next time because-" Sirius said pulling out his wand "The next time we're going to make you laugh!"

James looked at Sirius' wand and started to laugh "You're kidding me right? You want to prank the king of pranks?" he scoffed "Especially with magic like that I'm afraid you'll never get too far.." he said sitting up, but when he did Remus got up as well.

"Where do you think you're going oh great one?" Prongs said sarcastically.

"Well while you three are lazing about I have duties as a prefect now if you would excuse me I shall see you guys later on tonight."

"Same time same place?" Wormtail said getting excited.

Remus nodded and left them.

"Wotcha Lily, oi what's that on your forehead?" Molly said as she was walking over to lily who was examining the huge bump on her forehead.

"Oh Molly that stupid scoundrel of a git threw a remembrall at me." She said trying to unswell the bump with cold water and toilet paper.

"Then what's with the loo paper and water?"

Lily didn't reply instead she kept running the cold water on the toilet paper and placed it on her forehead.

"Oh I see you're trying to unswell that bump, well good luck with the water-" Molly scoffed.

"Then what do you suggest?" she huffed.

"Here let me." She said as she took lily's face and took out her wand " Healius" she said as she tapped it softly.

Instantly Lily felt the pain go away and the bump began to shrink.

"Thanks Molly, so where's Arthur?" Lily said as she got her stuff and followed Molly outside and they started to walk around.

"He's off in his bedroom dissecting a radio; oh gosh Lils he's so cute and the fact that he cares for something other than quidditch is such a lovely change!" she said.

"How sweet, now hand me a barf bag I'm about to hurl!" lily laughed.

"And you what happened to Micheal? I thought you two were suppose to be an item." Molly said as she linked her arms around Lily.

"Oh Molls, that ship has sailed, he's smart and everything but I just can't see myself going out with someone who's captain of the gobstone team" she sighed.

"Your too high maintenance you know that?" Molly giggled.

"No I am not, oh shoot what time is it?" she asked.

"Quarter to 7 why?" she asked.

"Go down to dinner first I have to go on Prefect duties!" she said as she was now running down the hall.

_Shoot he's going to kill me! This isn't my first time late._ She thought to herself as she was running up the steps to the third floor but she did not turn to the right and go to the Gryffindor common room. Instead she made a left and found him standing there.

"Your late." He told her.

"I know but I'm here now.." she said softly.

He appeared out of the shadows and walked closer to her

"Well what are you waiting for? Come on.." he said pulling her hand and dragging her into the shadows.


End file.
